


all that matters

by saltywaves



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I don’t know what this is, Pure wolflet fluff that I wrote in an hour, They’re probably out of character I’m sorry, i didn’t reread any part of the books so if I got anything wrong let me know, scarlet being a good girlfriend and using wolf’s real name, takes place after their wedding, though she does that in canon I think, wolf has a tomato obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywaves/pseuds/saltywaves
Summary: It’s the anniversary of their first meeting, and Wolf has a surprise for Scarlet
Relationships: Referenced Kaider, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	all that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this is my first work for tlc! I wrote this in an hour so if anything is wrong with canon (such as Scarlet calling Wolf ‘Ze’ev’), let me know and I’ll fix it. This didn’t go where I originally planned for it to go but oh well.

**SCARLET LOVED HER** husband, she really did, but sometimes his obsession with tomatoes was a bit annoying. Sweet, sure, it was a testimony of his love. They had first met over tomatoes, and he wanted to honor that. Still, when she came downstairs one morning after she realized Wolf (it was still hard to call him Ze’ev, though she tried her best, her mind sometimes defaulted to his street fighter name) was no longer in bed — as he usually woke up last — and came downstairs to find the kitchen counters covered in tomatoes, she seriously started reconsidering a few things.

Namely, why she had agreed to grow tomatoes in their garden.

Scarlet rubbed her eyes and blinked, as if the fruits would disappear and this was just some hallucination. “Er — Ze’ev, what are you doing?”

Ze’ev looked up from behind the counter, flashing a smile that shouldn’t have been as cute as it was with his sharp teeth. He was still in his sleep clothes, and his hair was messy. He clearly hadn’t been up much longer than she had. “I got us tomatoes!”

Scarlet entered the kitchen fully and leaned against the counter, resting her chin on her hands so she was staring right into those bright green eyes she loved so much. “I can see that. There’s a lot of them. Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why so many? I know you like them, but _this_ —“ she motioned to the many, _many_ tomatoes invading their kitchen “— feels a little extreme.”

Ze’ev’s smile grew. “It’s the anniversary of when we first met! You told me what a tomato was and got in a fight, remember?”

Scarlet did remember. Usually, she tried to forget about that time of her life, as there were just as many bad memories as there were good — such as her grand-meré’s death, which she hadn’t been able to properly grieve until the war ended.

She should have known Wolf would remember it. He had an insanely good memory that she always blamed on his genetic mutations, and would take something as small as their first meeting and turn it into something so . . . cute? Annoying? Endearing?

That time, though, had more good memories for him — at least, during those few days. His first taste of freedom in stars-knew-how-long, meeting Scarlet, joining a rebellion against the Queen that had taken so much away from him.

“What exactly were you planning to do with them? We leave tomorrow for Kai and Cinder’s wedding. As much as I appreciate your dedication to our relationship, I don’t think buying so many tomatoes was such a good use of our money.”

Ze’ev frowned a bit. “I got them from our garden.”

Right. They lived on a farm (Benoit- _Kesley_ Farms, Scarlet had so smugly renamed when her and Wolf had gotten married a year prior). Hadn’t she just mentioned that?

“Well, that sure gives me an excuse to not go into town today.”

Ze’ev’s shoulders sank. “Were those for your delivery?”

Scarlet’s expression softened, and she rounded the counter. “They were. But who needs those tomatoes? Not whoever that new cook is. Doesn’t appreciate the hard work we put in here.” She dropped her voice in a mocking tone of the new cook at the Tavern and waved her hand for dramatics. “‘ _You are a war hero, there shouldn’t be a SPECK of dirt on those tomatoes_.’ ‘ _I expect more from my clients_ ’. How stupid is that?”

“Very.”

“Exactly. What were you planning on doing with them anyway?”

Ze’ev’s shoulders sank even further, and the look was almost comical. Looking down at his feet, he muttered, “I was hoping you would have ideas.”

Scarlet laughed, and wrapped her husband in a hug that was quickly returned. She nestled her head in his chest with a sigh. “What am I going to do with you?”

Ze’ev squeezed her tighter, and she almost made a remark about needing to breathe before she heard him mutter “Don’t leave me ever again” and the protest died in her throat.

Even after three years, nightmares still plagued him — plagued her, plagued all of them — about the war. There were times when he woke up in the middle of the night to make sure she was still there. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night in a panic, thinking there was a mutant wolf attack.

But they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

“I won’t leave you again. I promise.”

She could practically hear him smile.

“I bet I can eat more tomatoes than you.”  
—  
**SCARLET REGRETTED MANY** things in life. The list was never ending, but still, eating nearly half of the tomatoes Ze’ev had gotten topped the list.

Wolf, with his seemingly never ending appetite, laughed as she groaned, sprawled out on his chest as he laid on the couch. “Finally learned your lesson about trying to win bets you me?”

“Never.” She nestled her head against his chest. “I’m still a better shot than you.”

His chest rumbled with laughter, a sound and feeling that made Scarlet smile. “You probably are. You’re also prettier, more confident, and smarter than me.”

“You’re plenty pretty. And it takes a lot of confidence to stand up against Levana and your Thaumaturge when they could’ve easily ended you. Smarter than you? Yeah, I probably am, considering you didn’t know what a tomato was until a few years ago.” Her tone was teasing on the last part, and Ze’ev snorted.

She readjusted her position so her arm was draped over Ze’ev’s stomach, her other curled against her chest. Wolf’s arm held her against him and kept her from falling off the couch. “We don’t have any last minute plans for the wedding, do we?”

Ze’ev shook his head. “No. Kai and Cinder said how important it would be to them to have their official wedding be televised, with Cinder being cyborg and Lunar and the Eastern Commonwealth’s soon-to-be Empress, so we don’t need to bring anything for that like they did for us. We’re mostly packed, and we have wedding gifts and transportation figured out.”

“Thorne isn’t reliable with the Rampion. He still isn’t that great of a pilot. Even after retraining himself.”

“You could always fly.”

Scarlet hummed. “I could.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scarlet said, “Tell me a story.”

They did this a lot. Scarlet loved hearing Ze’ev’s stories of growing up on Luna and as a Special Op. He didn’t seem to get the appeal, but she loved learning more about his home and past — even if they had been cruel at the time, things were steadily improving on that rock. Scarlet, too, would tell stories about growing up on a farm, anything from learning to fly to that time she got in a fight with a few delivery boys. (“They called her crazy, which I wouldn’t stand, so _obviously_ I had to break his nose.”)

“What about?”

“Anything.”

And so Scarlet fell asleep in her husband's arms, listening to his soothing voice recount a story she had heard many times before, and yet, it never got old.

Because it was him, and that was what mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, follow my tumblr, @shellyseashell


End file.
